


Help!

by virtual_ink



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:40:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtual_ink/pseuds/virtual_ink
Summary: I’m trying to find a sekai fanfic I read ages ago and I’m not having any real luck, could someone please help me! There’s nothing worse than not being able to find the fanfic! .If anyone knows the fic please let me know! I’m sorry I clogged up your fanfic feed! Have a good day/night!
Relationships: Oh Sehun/Kim Jongin - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	Help!

I’m trying to find a sekai fanfic I read ages ago and I’m not having any real luck, could someone please help me! There’s nothing worse than not being able to find the fanfic! 

It’s a friends to lovers fic I believe, it’s either a highschool or college AU, and I’m pretty sure they’re both womanisers and sleep around (?) All I can remember is one scene: two girls tell Kai and Sehun that if they make out with each other, the girls will copy exactly what they do. So Kai and Sehun really go at it, hoping they’ll get to see these two girls do the same. But the girls get intimidated and run away while Sekai are still making out. And everyone at the party continues to watch and film it and it’s sent around campus. 

If anyone knows the fic please let me know! I’m sorry I clogged up your fanfic feed! Have a good day/night!


End file.
